


Never Be Scared

by FranzMoor



Category: The Following
Genre: Light S&M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranzMoor/pseuds/FranzMoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roderick每次逮到機會總要問Joe他在地下室問自己的問題。<br/>After Joe asked him this question in the basement for the first time, Roderick asked Joe the same question whenever he had the chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Be Scared

微SM。Tim跟Roderick混用沒什麼特別的意思，只是想這樣做。祝大家情人節快樂。  
\-----

Never Be Scared (Joe/Roderick)

「怎麼了，你害怕了嗎？」Roderick光條條的露著腿，站在他的門前挑釁又嘲諷的笑著。他真的不該在一開始對Roderick說這句話。這讓他養成了習慣。

Joe揚起眉說，「不，怎麼會，我永遠不會。」

Roderick瞇起了眼睛，嘴角又上揚了點說，「那我就進來了。」

Joe在他身後把門拴上，「你知道，你可能會被哪個色情狂拍到，然後為我們惹上麻煩。」

「嗯…」Tim轉轉眼睛，咬起嘴唇說，「連環殺手沒有一兩個變態的嗜好怎麼吸引人。」他說著又把Joe推到門板上，跟他吻了起來。「況且我不會在意被別人拍。」

「嘿，慢點、慢點。」

一切都要起源於他邀請身前的男孩進入地下室，跟他分享自己的秘密事業的那一天。他看著這個裝作膽大天不地不怕的男孩，忍不住要捉弄他。Tim當天的表現讓他回味再三，可是自那之後Tim每逮到機會總要跟Joe說這句話。

先是從小小的挑戰開始，在課堂外的故意反對、悄悄的自行模仿，最後乾脆是直接與他上床。時至今日他們之間則不只是做愛，還有更多東西……可是Roderick總會留給他掌控權。如果不是毫不懷疑Roderick的心思與忠誠，他不會允許Roderick擅作主張，在各種小問題上跟他作對。

「再慢點等我們進入正題後都新年了。」Roderick說，把頭髮順到腦後，乖順的任Joe把他拉往室內，「我今天帶了新的玩具來。」

瞧，這就是他所指的。Tim也許在各個方面都還不成熟、他或許什麼都不懂，在經歷上跟Joe差了十萬八千里（實際上只差了十八年），但就是這點決定Roderick是個愛玩的、懂得享樂的大男孩。

Joe故意不理他的暗示，「我敢打賭你的確帶了。」他把Tim壓在床上，一手解開他的襯衫，貼近去要去吻他的耳根。

然後Roderick就把他推開，「誰說我要上床了？我要在桌子上。」

「『桌子上？』」

「嗯哼，」Tim理所當然的點點頭，「你的辦公桌。」

「先不說那上面堆滿了物品──」

「不會是問題，」Tim回答，在Joe還來不及阻止前就快手快腳的跑出去。Carroll教授接下來看到的是個可笑的景象，Roderick衣服都解了一半，卻光著身體開始幫他整理他的雜物。「等忙完了再把他們放回去。」

「好吧。這次就聽你的了。」

「過來吧。」他讓Roderick感到滿意了，於是他把教授拉下來吻，雙手抖索著伸進Joe的衣服裡。Joe也開始撫摸他，一腿深入他的腿彎間，輕輕摩擦他的下體。在Roderick顫抖的眼皮與充血的嘴唇，含淚的雙眼與模糊呻吟的唇裡幾乎要有某種東西噴勃而出──但Tim很快把他們止住了，他坐起來清清喉嚨說，「嗯，我想我夠硬了。現在，你敢不敢來玩些大的？」

「你帶了什麼東西？」

「還以為你永遠不會問呢。除了平常的東西，還有一些藥丸、灌腸器、擴張棒、電擊器……乳環。」

「老天，你到底準備了多少。」Joe失笑問道。

Tim聳聳肩，「我喜歡讓你有所選擇。此外，我也想讓你嘗試些新東西。」

「你知道如果要我選那些新東西，你得先親自示範才行。」

「我知道規則。」Roderick咬起嘴唇，「那你這次要戴什麼？」

「嗯…」Joe搔搔下巴，「我選曬衣夾。」

Roderick又低頭笑了出來，「最喜歡看你戴那個。」他低聲補充說。然後他伸手選擇了一樣危險的東西，「我就戴這個好了。」

Roderick偶爾（很少）會跟他說很痛，有一次他發了脾氣，脹紅脖子跟Joe說他不玩了。但隔沒幾天他又跑回來像什麼都沒發生過，神色自若的和Joe談天。

他幫Joe別上了曬衣夾，那會讓他的乳頭非常敏感，甚至在幾天之後都還有感覺。可那是Joe最常選擇的東西，曬衣夾還有震動器。而Roderick……不知為什麼比起說些挑逗的話，Roderick嗚咽的呻吟更能引起Joe的性慾，所以Joe總喜歡折磨他到虛脫，大力操他在他高潮的時候射進濕冷的液體。

這次Roderick的汗珠都灑在Joe完好的木製桌面上，他剛剛的屁股不時撞擊到Joe的桌板上，因為遙控器與Joe操他的方式。Carroll教授輕柔的拉出Tim口裡的領帶，彈了彈他的肩膀，「剛剛那個怎麼樣？」

「我想你操我操得很爽…」Roderick回答，「至於新玩具，也許真的太刺激了點…。」

(完)

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe it has been 6 months since my last The Following fan-fiction with Joe and Roderick! Anyway, I finally manage to write a new work. Hope you'll enjoy. Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
